


The Love Bus

by orphan_account



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tjis and Robbert try to stay quiet while getting down to business in their bunks on the tour bus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Bus

"Roll on your tummy, Robbert." Tjis whispered as he helped Robbert lay flat in his tour bus bunk so he could climb over on top of him. It was the dead of night on the bus and everyone but them was asleep so they were trying to be quiet, they weren’t very good at it.

"Are you sure there’s enough room? You won’t bump your head?" Robbert questioned, looking up at his boyfriend while he moved his hands down his sides to his plump ass. 

"Yeah, Yeah, I’ll be fine, I want to be right in your ear when I do it." Tjis dutifully responded. He took a moment to yank down the back of Robbert’s pants just below his pale bubble butt, leaving him bare from the top down, Tjis loved that ass but Robbert didn’t like people staring. He gave his smaller lover a little grope and his ass a slap making his boyfriend squeal as he left a pink palm mark on him.

"Don’t slap me! You’re strong, it hurts.." Robbert murmured with a pout facing back to Tjis. His bigger boyfriend leaned over and kissed his cheek whispering an apology into his ear before he leaned back to his previous position. Tjis took his lube, which he packed knowing he and Robbert weren’t going to stop fucking just because no one thought they had time, and opened it, pouring some on his two fingertips and wasting no time pushing them into Robbert. He didn’t give much noise at first, Robbert was so used to the sensation of Tjis’ big cock in him so much two fingers barely got him moving unless Tjis had all four of them in and curling his fingers to stroke him inside. Tjis always took it slow, scissoring his fingers and spreading Robbert, doing that literally every time since their first time, which was a disaster. He promptly moved in his third and fourth fingers save his thumb [he wasn’t into fisting that much] and curled his fingers just how Robbert liked, hearing his boyfriend give small, excited, mewling moans while he touched him. 

"You could just finger me all night and I’d cum three times." Robbert giggled getting a pleased smile from Tjis.

"If I wasn’t sure I’d get a hand cramp I’d definitely try." He gave a light chuckle before he pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend, ever so casually wiping them off on the blanket beneath them. Tjis was generous with the lube, especially on himself, taking a glob of it in his palm and stroking himself off with it for a bit making sure to coat himself well so as to avoid a mishap with his lover. Tjis leaned in, over him, using his hand to position himself really quick before trying to push himself into his smaller boyfriend, giving himself easier access spreading that ass he loved so much. Robbert took it like a queen letting Tjis push deep into him until he was ready. Tjis always gave Robbert little kisses on the shell of his ear from behind, when he started to thrust; being slow and gentle to get Robbert into it was one of his specialties. Robbert quietly sighed in pleasure letting Tjis give him a little back massage at the same time, Tjis was a total package lover.

"Go faster." Robbert sighed into his pillow as Tjis gave his ear a bit of a nip.

"Anything you want" Tjis murmured giving Robbert faster thrusts, that little bunk gave quite a squeak with every move. Robbert gasped and moved his hips back into in a sharp movement but Tjis barely had any room to thrust so he pushed his lover back down onto his tummy.

"I know you like presenting yourself but I can barely move in here as is." He grunted giving his lover another slap on the ass and Robbert didn’t even mind that time. He whimpered from the pillows while Tjis got himself back into a groove, giving his lover a taste of what he wanted to do by giving quick hard thrusts into him, with the space being so cramped they broke a sweat easily, Robbert couldn’t even keep quiet anymore. The sound of skin hitting skin and the bunk squeaking paired with loud unruly moans had woken up all of the others but they didn’t say a thing, half of them just tried to go back to sleep while the others put in headphones and etcetera. The two didn’t even try to hide their rancorous lovemaking these days, Robbert loved being able to show off their love but Tjis didn’t like getting asked dirty questions about his boyfriend, still, being loud was always fun.

"Are you gonna cum?" Tjis grunted into his lover’s ear while he grasped his hips to steady him so he didn’t hit his head on anything with Robbert being a bouncy little thing.   
"I-I already have, keep going I wanna cum twice." Robbert squeaked, his voice hard to control seeing as he was basically being ridden like a show pony.

"You’re such a little slut." Tjis teased with a grin on his face as he reached over to Robbert’s underside, grasping his still-hard cock and working him off with that to get his boyfriend that second orgasm he wanted. He was a very generous lover. Robbert gave a little wail with his voice breaking before he came again letting Tjis stroke his thumb over his tip while he did, loving the feeling of knowing Tjis licked his hand after he drew it away, shamelessly loving the taste of his man. Tjis gave Robbert a few more thrusts and a pat on the ass as warning, Robbert never liked being cum into so Tjis pulled out and flipped him over so he could jerk himself off with two last strokes and cum all over his little boyfriends chest and face much to the pleasure of Robbert. The younger man propped himself up on his elbows so he could stare right at his boyfriend while he licked his lips of his cum and Tjis leaned in quickly to give those same lips a hard kiss only to pull away moments after.

"We have to take a shower tomorrow morning." He said in a whisper, finally lowering his voice after an hour or so of loud harsh sex. 

"And a quickie in there too right?" Robbert asked eagerly. He just couldn’t get enough of Tjis, and Tjis couldn’t get enough of him.


End file.
